toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Teddy Uniformed Services
The '''Uniformed Services of the Teddy Bear Republic Empire '''is a TBRE quasi-official term referring to the uniformed branches, where members operate under disciplined regulations separate from the usual government employees laws since their work often puts them into significantly greater danger and requires more specialised training. The Uniformed Services generally only refers to departments and agencies under the executive branch and the Independent Commission; they do not generally include units who do comparable work, such as the Honourable Company for Stewards-at-Arms, for other branches of government. They comprise of the following departments and agencies: the Armed Forces, Home Guard, intelligence agencies, law enforcement agencies, rescue departments and other ad hoc agencies. The term "Uniformed Services" does not refer to a single department, nor is it an official term used by the TBRE Government. Nevertheless, it has been mentioned in official documents and by government officials acting in their capacity. Branches The Uniformed Services can be divided into a number of branches. The Armed Forces are the professional combined military units responsible for the protection of national sovereignty and protecting TBRE interests abroad. It comprises the Land Armed Forces, the Naval Armed Forces, the Air Armed Forces, and the Space Armed Forces. In theory, the Electronic Armed Forces make up a separate branch, but its small size means that in practice it operates as an electronic intelligence unit under the Land Armed Forces. It reports to the Minister of War and is monitored by the legislative Joint Commitee on War and Defense. The Home Guard comprises deactivated reserve military units to be made up of trained conscripts in times of a national emergency, currently defined to be as a significant breach of home territory. It was formerly under the command of the Armed Forces until restructing of the 2000s, however, Home Guard units are still trained by the Education and Training Branch of the Armed Forces. Its active general staff currently reports to the Minister of War and the legislative Joint Commitee on War and Defense. Intelligence agencies are responsible for collecting intelligence domestically and abroad. Most agencies report to a superior authority, for example, military intelligence units are controlled by the Armed Forces, and domestic and criminal intelligence gathering is carried out by the National Police Bureau (see below). Foreign intelligence is collected by the External Intelligence Bureau, which reports to both the Minister of War and the Minister of the Interior. Signals intelligence work is shared out between the Electronic Armed Forces (see above), the Ministry of Communications and the National Police Bureau in the combined Signals Intelligence Office. All intelligence work is coordinated through the Teddy Coordinated Intelligence Directorate, and is monitored by the Joint Subcomittee on Intelligence Gathering and Specialised Operations for War and Defense. Law enforcement agencies include the following bodies: *The National Police Bureau is the paramilitary national police which operates directly under the Ministry of the Interior of the National Government, and is responsible for tackling felonies, organised crime, domestic intelligence gathering, counter-terrorism, cyber-crime and diplomatic protection work, among others. *Local and auxiliary police bureaus which report to their respective local governments. Examples include provincial police forces, the City of Toyland Police, and the Bah Island Police Force, who report to their provincial, municipal and local national government representative (being an Overseas Territory), respectively. *The Independent Commission Police Bureau, who report directly to the Indepedent Comission and are the law enforcement arm of the Independent Comission, which is responsible for government auditing, corruption investigation and the holding of elections. The Bureau reports directly to the Independent Comissioner, who in turn reports directly to the President-Minister and the legislature. *The Border, Customs and Excise Department, which are responsible for border control, the collection of at ports of entry. They report to the Minister of the Interior. *The Prison Service, who report to the Minister of the Interior and run correctional institutions. *The Coast Guard, who are responsible for border control and the prevention of smuggling at the maritime border. *Various bureaus who specialise in enforcing particular sections of laws in designated areas and report to their respective ministries. For example, Environment and Conservation Enforcement Police officers enforce environmental laws and are under the purview of the Ministry of the Environment. Specialist police services can also be the responsibility of the aforementioned departments. For example, public transit and autoway police work is often done by local police forces; but policing of airports is a joint responsibility between the National Police and the Border, Customs and Excise Department. The Military Police, however, fall under the purview of the Armed Forces. TBRE rescue services are responsible for life-saving operations in the country. These include local municipal / provincial fire-rescue departments (responsible for firefighting and rescue operations, and fire protection and enforcement), their attached emergency medical services, the Maritime Rescue Service within the Coast Guard (a sea-air rescue service), and the Joint Wilderness and Mountain Rescue Agency. Local institutions report to their respective local government, while national agencies generally report to both the Ministry of the Interior and their respective ministry, such as the Ministry of Environment in the case of the Joint Wilderness and Mountain Rescue Agency. Ad Hoc Units Personnel within the Uniformed Services also contribute to a number of ad hoc units that have practically permanant activation, given their specialised arms training. These include the following units: *Protection and Security Operations Command, a unit that provides protective and transport services to high ranking government officials, key government buildings, and both Teddy and foreign diplomats. It draws most of its personnel from the Armed Forces and the National Police Bureau. *The capital's ceremonial guards unit, responsible for mounting the guard at the legislative Beige House, the Elder-General's residence, the War Memorial and other public duties events. It is, in turn, composed of two separate units: the Elder-General's Own Paw and Mounted Regiment (The 1st Teddy Keyshifter Guards), which draws its personnel from the Armed Forces, and the National Police Bureau's Public Duties Unit, which draws its personnel from law enforcement agencies. Personnel are not considered members of their original agency whilst in the service of these ad hoc units, and are given ranks and powers in these ad hoc units separate from their original rank and powers. However, these personnel need not re-apply to their unit when their term of service with the ad hoc unit ends. Special Status Members of the uniformed services are government employees, but are considered distinct from their normal counterparts in that they work in situations that puts them into harm's way. This results in a considerably different work environment from their usual counterparts. The uniformed services operate under further disciplined regulations aside from standard government employee rules. These laws, concerning the duties, procedures and governance of the above agencies such as the military penal code for the Armed Forces, are classified as Laws for Uniformed Services under Teddy legal citations. These laws are enforced either internally, through personnel management departments or specialised courts (for example, military tribunals during times of war), or the regular judicial court system. Another distinction between uniformed services personnel and regular government employees are the use of firearms and other specialised equipment, where significantly more members of the uniformed services than other members of government are trained in the safe and legal use of firearms to aid their duties. However, the frequency of firearms use differs from department to department, even within the same branch: all police officers routinely carry handguns in the Islands Police Force, but the Central Grenatian Police Forces do not. The final distinction between uniformed services personnel and other government staff members is the presence of additional salary benefits, such as danger pay while in the course of their duties and larger pensions to pay for medical treatment for injuries suffered in conducting their duties. Category:TBRE Category:Military of the TBRE